Twist in love
by Princess.Angel-Dollz
Summary: What happens when everyone starts to love different people? Will they be able to find their true love? Read on to find out. First fanfic, sorry if its not as good! R&R!Rated T in case.
1. Kagome's Tragedy

Ok so this is my first anime fanfiction so don't be mad if it sucks! My great sister had helped me edit this (im not the best at stories) PLZ review plz! oo try not to say things tooo mean/rude!

Disclaimer: I DONT OWN INUYASHA!!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1:**

**Kagome**

_**My shards are shining Inuyasha must be calling me! **_**Kagome thought as she was making food. She thought everyone**** would be hungry. **

**"Mom! I got to go now! I love you!" Kagome shouted as she ran out of the house to the well. She ****jumped in as the blue light flew surrounded her. **

**As soon as she got to the feudal era she bumped heads with Inuyasha. **

**"OUCH!! WHY ARE YOU SITTING HERE?? U HURT MY HEAD!!" Kagome shouted as she held her head. She was so mad; ****steam was coming out of her ears. **

**Inuyasha was also mad, because when she came from the well, he had fallen and hit ****the ground. **

**As Inuyasha got up he brushed off all the dirt and gave Kagome an evil glare, "What took you so long?!"**

**Kagome had already ditched him and Sango and Miroku had followed. **

**Kagome set up the regular picnic sheet and had ****prepared all the food. Inuyasha came stomping and sat down rudely. **

**"If you are going to give me attitude you won't get any food," Kagome closed the lid of Inuyasha's container then put it in her backpack. **

**Sango, Miroko and Shippo had began to eat, Sango had sighed at the stupid hanyou. **

**Inuyasha was really hungry as he watched everyone eat. Kagome felt bad so she gave him his container. Inuyasha was glad but tried hiding it as he struggled to open the lid, Miroku sighed and opened the lid for the half demon. **

**When Inuyasha got his container back he look at the ramen with surprise. **

**"Don't you like ramen?" Kagome asked as she stopped eating to wait for the Inuyasha's answer. **

**His face glowed as he ate and ignored Kagome's question. **

**When he was done, Inuyasha stood up; he sniffed the air around everyone he pulled his Tesseiga out as he got ready to fight. **

**Sango, Miroku and Kagome got ready too and Shippo was hiding behind Kagome's left leg. **

**An enormous demon with a tail of a rattle snake came slithering up. **

**"Give me the jewel shardsssssss and I will not kill you, you foolisssssssshhhhhh girl" The snake demon hissed. **

**"I will not! Inuyasha will kill you!" Kagome shouted she got her arrow ready. Inuyasha ran towards the demon. The demon had in a spilt second got Inuyasha wrapped around its body and his Tesseiga had fallen to the ground. **

**Inuyasha was in a tight spot so Kagome shot an arrow at the snake demon's tail where she saw a shikon jewel shard shine. **

**The demon was not dieing that fast so it had a barrier around its tail. **

**Surprisingly, the arrow got rebounded and went towards Kagome. Kagome tried to move but the arrow was too fast and hit her in the heart. **

**"KAGOME!!" Everyone shouted. Inuyasha was furious when he watched in terror as Kagome fell to the ground. **

**"Inu… yasha…. The jewel shard is at the tail, but there's a barrier… around it… be… care… ful…" Kagome tried to talk but she was losing so much blood so she fainted. **

**Inuyasha got his hand out and shouted, "blades of blood!" **

**Inuyasha got out with a bleeding arm because of the demon's wrap around him, he grabbed his Tesseiga and kill the demon in one hit. **

**He collected the jewel shard and then ran to Kagome. Sango, Miroku and Shippo were surrounding her. **

**Inuyasha shook Kagome but she didn't wake up. **

**Kagome's heart had already stopped beating and her body was turning cold. "Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted out. He carried Kagome to a stream and tried to heal Kagome like how she did with him. **

_**No!! No!! How can u die?? What am I saying? I don't need to deal with this pain in the ass! **_**Inuyasha thought.**

_**'Don't you love her??' **_**his inner youkai questioned.**

**Inuyasha was puzzled. '_L__ove?? How can I love this reincarnation of Kikyo? She had killed me, but then why am I trying to heal Kagome's dead body??_**

**Inuyasha loves Kagome but he doesn't know so.  
**

* * *

This is Chapter 1 :) Review! Don't read the next til u REVIEWED! plz!! -puppy face-


	2. He admits

**Sorry for taking forever to post this chapter. I got really busy in the summer and didn't get a chance to... SORRY!! Plz review**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha (tho i wish i did xD)**

* * *

Chapter 2:

"Inuyasha… its ok… she will still always be with us in our hearts…" Sango tried to cheer Inuyasha up but he was too sad that Kagome died.

Inuyasha sat at the stream for five hours holding Kagome to his heart.

"Now you regret not telling Kagome you like her before, now she's dead." Shippo said sadly. The young kitsune kit started to cry.

Sango and Miroku sighed, Inuyasha was hopeless without Kagome.

_'Don't leave me Kagome! Don't leave me… now I know I love you but it's too late… too late… too late…'_

"He's going to cry!" Shippo teased, knowing that Inuyasha was going to hit him so he covered his head but Inuyasha didn't move.

Inuyasha began to wipe his tears away.

"Shippo! That was rude!" Sango said angrily.

"Why don't we go and ask Kaede?" Miroku asked.

Sango thought it was a great idea 'cause she was already on Kirara's back about to find Kaede.

Sango

"How can I say this?? Kagome died, she shot an arrow at a snake demon though he had a barrier around his tail, and her arrow rebounded and hit Kagome in the heart… she is now dead for around five hours. Inuyasha was too sad to do anything he only sat there with Kagome in his arms," Sango tried to explain.

Kaeded was pouring tea but when she heard Kagome died she dropped the cup. Kaede was in shock._ Kagome died? Inuyasha sad? _This was all a first to her, but she knew what to do.

"So Kagome is died… does she still hold the jewel shards??" Kaede questioned with concern.

"I think so I didn't see Inuyasha take them but why do you ask?" Sango was too worried to pay attention.

"My onee-chan once told me that if the jewel shards are kept with one person for a long time, and the 'owner' is died or very ill the jewels will help but bringing this 'owner' back to life, or heal this person. And with my knowledge Kagome had held the jewel shards for quite a while. This is the only thing that will save Kagome. But ye must hurry and tell Inuyasha before he takes the jewel shards with him in case of danger," Kaede was so worried that she pushed Sango out of the hut which made Kirara turn into her demon self.

Sango rode on Kirara's back as fast as possible.

Inuyasha's gang (with Sango)

"So the jewel shards will bring Kagome back to life?"

Sango had just finished explaining and Miroku didn't quite understand.

"Yes! How much times do you want me to tell u this!?" After twelve questions and explaining over and over again Sango was tired of saying the same things.

"If Kaede is actually right then Kagome should be alive right around now… but she hasn't moved yet..." Inuyasha sighed. This was the first time he talked for the past hours.

_'If this does work I will tell Kagome that I love her with my whole heart, only if it does work…'_ Inuyasha sighed again.

"What are all the sighs for Inuyasha?" Shippo asked.

"Oh nothing," Inuyasha didn't want to tell them yet.

Inuyasha turned to Kagome again and stared unbelievably as Kagome's eyes began to flutter and her fingers were moving now too.

Finally she sat up and looked at Inuyasha. Inuyasha was so happy he gave her a really tight hug.

Everyone was staring.

"Ouch… Inu… yasha… don't… hug…. To… tightly… Inuyasha… OSUWARI!!," Kagome coughed after screaming.

Inuyasha fell to the ground and got a mouthful of dirt.

Sango, Miroku, Shippo and even Kirara watched in shock.

Kagome had not healed completely yet and so Inuyasha did not want her to move around and keep fighting so Kagome was sleeping beside the stream with Inuyasha always by her side.

Sango, Miroku and Shippo ate dinner alone quietly and watched over the changing hanyou and the miko girl.

Kagome woke up from her sleep at dawn so everyone was sleeping except Inuyasha.

"You don't have to worry about me I'll be fine, go to sleep." Kagome struggled to say.

"No I want to stay here with you…" Inuyasha paused._ This is my chance to tell her I love her!_

"I want to stay here with you because… because I love you…" Inuyasha said truthfully.

Kagome turned away, "Stop lying. I know you love Kikyo not me so stop trying to say you do."

Inuyasha was so shocked. "I didn't like Kikyo and even if I did, that love has gone away I don't love her anymore… I love you..."

Inuyasha was serious but with Kagome turned away she couldn't tell.

"How can you prove you love me?" Inuyasha thought for a minute then he grabbed kagome turned her around and kissed her, Kagome was shocked at this but after a moment relaxed a bit.

Kagome pushed Inuyasha away saying, "Ok I believe you," and she went back to sleep in his arms.

* * *

**OK that was chapter 2! A lot more to go, i wonder what chapter 3 will be like... hmmm... No actually you want to know what chapter 3 is about (well actually i don't even know what it is about i haven't put a lot of thought into it yet) PLZ REVEIW!**


	3. The fight

**Ok so this is chapter 3! I love my stories... sorta...**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!! **

**plz review and ill write the next faster**

* * *

Chapter 3:

In the morning Sango, Miroku and Shippo were staring at Kagome sleeping in Inuyasha's arms.

Kagome and Inuyasha opened their eyes.

"What do you brats want?" Inuyasha asked.

"Why are you two sleeping like that?" Sango questioned Kagome.

Kagome sighed, "We might as well tell you guys. Inuyasha confessed to me!"

Everyone was shocked. Inuyasha confessing was a very weird thing.

"So I guess your 'dating' now?" Shippo asked. He had known the word 'dating' from Kagome telling stories.

Kagome nodded. "Let's have breakfast."

Kagome got out her backpack, taking out five cups of ramen. She was too lazy and sore to do anything else.

After eating Miroku said, "Why don't we keep moving? It would be smart to since if we stay here Naraku will find our scent and the jewel shards and Kagome will be in great danger."

Inuyasha sighed. He didn't want Kagome to be moving around while she's still hurt.

An idea popped into Inuyasha's head, he picked up Kagome, who was now sleeping. Sango, Miroku and Shippo were on Kirara, who was now in her usual form.

Inuyasha loved Kagome's face when she slept, she had a gentle smile that melt his heart, her body was relaxed and she didn't snore which was good.

At noontime, Inuyasha and the gang got tired and rested.

Inuyasha caught a scent. "Dammit! Sesshomaru's here."

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru didn't get along even though they are siblings.

"Oh isn't it my baby brother Inuyasha," Sesshomaru teased.

"Call me want you want I'm not in the mood to fight with a jerk like you," Inuyasha knew that Sesshomaru hated being called a jerk since he didn't even know what that meant (it was a future word).

Rin ran off to play with Shippo and Kirara while Jaken had to follow every step she took.

"Who are you calling a gerk?" Sesshomaru raised his voice and woke up Kagome sleeping in Inuyasha arms.

"You guys must shout to wake me up? And it's jerk, not gerk." Kagome had a nice sleep though it wasn't long enough.

"Sesshomaru? Is that you? Where's Rin?" Kagome asked wanting to meet the small girl. _The last time I saw Rin was… I think a couple of weeks ago._Kagome thought. "She's playing with the fox and the cat demon," Replied Sesshomaru sounding annoyed.

"Leave me alone!" Inuyasha shouted carrying Kagome to the Sango and Miroku.

Sesshomaru sighed. "Too scared to fight? I knew it. Hanyous and humans are pathetic."

"Sesshomaru, watch it. Rin is human you know. And besides, I'm more powerful then you!" Kagome shouted, jumping out of Inuyasha's arms.

"No you are not." he argued.

"Well at least I'm better looking." she told him, smirking. She flipped her hair and began to walk away.

"Come back here Wench! I'm not through with you." Sesshomaru said, slightly raising his voice.

"Hey, back off. You got Rin already." Inuyasha shouted, stepping forward.

"Rin is not mine. And I don't want that human girl. She's only worth for a hanyou like you." Sesshomaru said, trying to keep his cool. He was the Lord of the West after all.

"Keh! I'm proud to be a hanyou. At least I'm not stuck doing paperwork like yourself." Inuyasha huffed.

"Are we going to stand around and talk or are we going to fight?" Sesshomaru taunt.

Miroku sighed. This was always happening.

Rin ran up to Sesshomaru, breaking free out of Jaken's grasp to hold her back. If she got hurt he was in for it.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Please don't! Please! You're going to hurt yourself!" She shouted, tears welling up in her eyes. She grabbed onto Sesshomaru's leg, since she couldn't reach any farther.

"Rin, are you doubting my skills? Let go. Jaken." Sesshomaru ordered. She just held on harder.

"No! Lord Sesshomaru! I don't doubt you but please don't do it!" She begged. He could feel her hot tears soaking into his clothes.

Sesshomaru sighed. Jaken rushed over and was pulling on Rin, who was still holding onto Sesshomaru. What a fool he must look like.

Inuyasha burst into laughter. Kagome, Sango and Miroku tried to hold in their giggles. Shippo on the other hand was on the ground laughing.

Inuyasha joined him. Kagome sighed. This was ridiculous.

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP!" she shouted, anger flashing in her chocolate brown eyes.

Everyone obeyed.

Kagome walked over to Jaken and Rin, and with one hand pulled Jaken off of Rin.

Rin looked up at Kagome, tears still in her eyes.

"No worries, Rin. They're not going to fight as long as I'M here." Kagome assured the little girl, giving a death glare to the dog brothers.

She picked up Rin and placed her on the ground beside Shippo, who was taking large breaths to stop laughing too hard.

Sesshomaru got out his sword but before he could do anything, Sango bonked him on the head with her hiraikotsu.

"Listen to Kagome, Sesshomaru." she warned, walking back to the shaded area under a tree.

"Hey, we gonna fi-" Inuyasha started but was interrupted by Kagome, who shouted, "OSUWARI!"

He fell into the ground harder then usual. Kagome turned her back on him.

Miroku and Sango held their breath. They knew where this was going.

"SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!" she shouted. Each time she mentioned the "word" he fell into the ground deeper and deeper.

Sesshomaru's barrier almost broke down as he held in his laughter. This was too funny.

Suddenly, something hit the ground.

To Sesshomaru, it was all like slow motion.

He turned around and gasped when he realized that it was...

Rin who had collapsed.

"RIN!"

* * *

**mwuhahaha. lmfao! I love this chapter, but u gonna have to thank my sister for helping me make it so interesting.**

**OMG!! RIN COLLAPSED!! OMG OMG OMG OMG my sis wrote that part so i don't no what will happen next! OMG My own sister gave me, the author of the story, a cliffhanger lmfao!**

**Please review and if i get... um... a lot ill write it tho i need to no what people think.**

**P.S: Read my sister's story Second chance yes Sexii-Kittyyy is my sister. Click her profile**


	4. Inuyasha's Mistake

OK so here is chapter 4! please forgive me for any mistakes! GOMEN!

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Inuyasha!

**

* * *

******

Chapter 4:

**"Rin!" Sesshomaru shouted one more time before running towards her. His barrier had broke, he was all emotions now. **

**"Rin! Wake up! Rin!" Kagome shouted picking her up before Sesshomaru grabbed Rin. **

**"WHAT HAPPENED?" Sesshomaru had fire in his eyes.**

**"I… I don't know. I was standing here watching and she suddenly fainted." Kagome was scared out of her wits. Seeing Sesshomaru worry this much about Rin was defiantly a first, which made her scared even more.**

**"Why is her body so warm?" Sesshomaru was more calm and put Rin back into Kagome's arms, since he thought Kagome would know the best about humans.**

**"Uh… let me check." Kagome put her hand on Rin's forehead. It was really burning up. _'Rin's sick, I think I have some medicine in my bag in case anything does happen.' _**

**"Rin's sick, she got a fever. But don't worry…" Kagome started.**

**"DON'T WORRY?? ARE YOU CRAZY? WHAT IS 'THE FEVER' ANYWAYS??" Sesshomaru was so worry that he grabbed Rin back.**

**Inuyasha and the others including Jaken watched in shock, not even Inuyasha saw Sesshomaru freak out like this.**

**Kagome hurried to find a towel, some water, and medicine in her big yellow pack back. Once she found them all she soaked the towel with water and placed it onto Rin's forehead. Then Kagome began to read the description on the medicine. It was for eight to eight-teen, Kagome was fifth-teen and Rin was eight.**

**"Rin needs to take one pill a day, don't overdose her or she can get worst." Kagome warned while giving Rin a pill and some water.**

**"Trusting Sesshy will be hard. He might as well stay with us." Inuyasha teased but was followed by a loud groan.**

**"NEVER CALL ME 'SESSHY' AGAIN! GOT IT?" Sesshomaru shouted at the top of his lungs that even Kaede in twelve towns away could hear. Putting Rin down carefully he got up and got ready to battle, Inuyasha did the same.**

**"Didn't I tell you two NOT to fight? If I see you two boys trying to fight… You'll both be sorry!" Kagome warned which was so powerful it made the two dog brothers sit nervously. **

**Sango and Miroku snickered.**

**"So what are you going to do Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha saying breaking the awkward silence.**

**Sesshomaru sighed but knowing that he can't give one of those 'pills' to Rin everyday without help was going to be hard. "I guess we will stay with you weaklings." **

**"Damn you what did you call us? I'll battle you to prove I'm more powerful!" Inuyasha shouted making Kagome furious.**

**Sango and Miroku sighed knowing what was coming next.**

**"SIT BOY! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! I told you not to fight!" Kagome looked away from the disgusting huge hole in the dirt.**

**Inuyasha fell to the ground earning himself a mouthful of dirt.**

**After a while Rin had woken up in Sesshomaru's arms. **

**"Rin, you woke up?" Sesshomaru asked not sure if his brain was playing with him.**

**Rin nodded.**

**Sesshomaru was sticking with the group but Inuyasha was to mad too walk beside his full demon brother so he was far behind.**

**He jumped in a tree to rest.**

**Far ahead with the group (not including Inuyasha)**

**Out in the open Kagome and Sango were laying out sleeping bags. Shippo was sleeping in one, Miroku was mediating in another and Sesshomaru was laying Rin down.**

**Suddenly a demon came from no where stood flying at the side of the field while everyone else was in the middle.**

**"Who are you?! And what do you want with us?!" Kagome shouted holding her pendent with the shards.**

**Everyone had woken up.**

**"Me?! I'm Rosette. I had followed you brats for a while that now is the PERFECT moment to steal those shards. You have most of it right? Needing six more?" 'Rosette' asked.**

**"Your right but I won't give it to you so fast!" Kagome shouted stubbornly. **

**"Suit yourself! I'll kill you all, then I'll take the shards." Rosette said, "Petal Dance!" A swirl of petals came flying out of Rosette's hands and tore up everyone's clothes and left scars.**

**"Powerful enough? Now hand over the shards and I won't kill you!" Rosette demanded.**

**"Over my dead body!" Kagome answered forcing Miroku to put a barrier over them.**

**"You got a smart one there." Rosette complimented. Rising her arms roots from the ground held onto there feet and no one could move except for Rosette.**

**The roots grabbed all their weapons and threw them near Rosette.**

**"NOW! Flower Storm!" Flowers were beautifully swirled around them and made it hard to see, the barrier was gone and Rosette grabbed the shards. **

**"Got them! Now to finish you off!" Rosette began but got interrupted by Inuyasha running full speed and cutting off her hands. **

**"DAMN YOU! Wait, your just a half demon!" Rosette used her flowers to put her hands back.**

**"Petal dance!" Rosette tore Inuyasha's clothes up.**

**"You make me laugh you think he can hurt me with some weak moves?" Inuyasha began. "BLADES OF BLOOD!!" **

**Rosette got hit hard and was thrown far back.**

**"Backlash wave!" and he finished her, she melted away. Inuyasha walked over and picked up the four shards and Kagome's pendent.**

**Inuyasha sighed and walked over to give Kagome the shards back.**

**"Your so PATHETIC! A weak demon like that got your shards, Wrencb. If that was Naraku what would you do? You'll be dead and with most of the shards you think I can defeat him? You good-for-nothing-pathetic Wrench!" Inuyasha scowled.**

**"I'm not going to stand here listening to you call me names Inu-baka! you... you... I'M GOING BACK TO MY TIME!! Where people actually want me there! Just give Rin ONE pill a day! Oh and SIT BOY! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!" Inuyasha earning himself a mouthful of dirt and Kagome storming off with Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara on her side they flew towards Kagome's well.**

**_'Oh Shit! I made her mad! Kagome! gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen. what will that do?' _Inuyasha thought.**

**_'nothing! why don't you go get her?' _His youkai voice asked. **

**_'cause that will make me seem like I'm pathetic' _Inuyasha answered.**

**_'but didn't it take you some time to tell Kagome you love her? well your wasting your effort!' _His youkai had a point but Inuyasha didn't know how to fix things.**

**_"kagome if you can hear this please come back I'm sorry!" _Inuyasha begged.**

* * *

I wonder is Kagome will forgive him?? Hm.. lmfao of course i know but you dont' ha ha! Inuyasha is sure a jerk don't you think?? Geez be happy your lover is still alive!

I'll try to write chapter 5 quickly so u guys have it to read, but I'm thinking of a new character for chapter 5... hm... I wonder if Kagome is going to miss Inuyasha... i think Inuyasha will what about you?


	5. Kagomes time

So Here is Chpter 5! Review plz!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha!

**

* * *

******

Chapter 5

**Kagome**

**"Kagome don't leave! I know I mean, we know that Inuyasha can be a jerk sometimes but ignore him we want you here too." Sango tried to get Kagome to stay, but it didn't work so well.**

**"I will return I just need sometime in my world I haven****'t returned for a month and I don't want to worry ever****ybody. I'll be fine thanks for taking me here.****" Kagome forced herself to smile but everyone can see the pain Inuyasha had caused.**

**"Well I guess this is good-bye... for now." Miroku added followed by ****a nod from Kagome.**

**Everyone gave Kagome their hugs and watched Kagome jump through**** the well.**

**_' Inuyasha I hate you! I hate you for hurting me just after you confessed! I thought you were going to change... for me, but i guess I was wrong! Inuyasha! I hate... hate...'_Kagome shouted in her head while the blue light flew by her peacefully. She had tears down her face but she couldn't say I hate you, it was to much to bare.**

**Once she got out of the well the light seemed to wipe all her tears away.**

**_'I'm glad I_****_ have my family here to cheer me up._****_'_Kagome thought just before opening the old shrine's door to a nice warm cloudy day.**

**"Mom! Grandpa! Souta! I'm home!" Kagome shouted but didn't get a reply. At the corner of her eyes she saw Souta walking back to the house his hands in his pocket and he was smiling.**

**"What happened to you?" Kagome asked ****bringing Souta back to reality.**

**"Oh nothing." Souta was hiding something for sure.**

**"Aw you can't even tell your onee-chan?" Kagome had forgotten all about Inuyasha.**

**"Fine! I asked out Amaya-chan out, and she said yes. No big deal." Souta was trying to keep his cool.**

**"No big deal?? Isn't Amaya the girl you had a crush on for the past year?" Kagome teased.**

**"Give me a break onee-chan! So hows Inuyasha?" Souta brought up the heartbreaking-good-for-nothing baka.**

**Kagome started to cry and just ran into the house.**

**"Kagome! Your back..." Kagome's mom started but stop when she saw Kagome in tears.**

**Kagome ran up to her room and fell on her bed.**

**"Oh honey! Tell mama what happened." Mama walked up to kagome's room and sat on her bed.**

**"I don't want to talk about it. Can you leave me alone for now? Please mom." Kagome begged and her mama left the room for Kagome to have some time alone.**

**_'Inuyasha! I hate you! I hate you so much! Was this your plan all along? Confess then break my heart? INUYASHA! I HATE YOU!! For everything I hate you so much! so much!'_Kagome shouted to her brain until she couldn't take it anymore and told her mom all about it.**

**"Oh hone****y! If you want you can stay with us for as long as you want but make sure you seal the well if you don't want Inu- ****_him_ here." Mama was always there and had the best hugs.**

**Souta was ease dropping. _'Gomen I didn't know you were hurt this much onee-chan.' _Leaning against the wall her fell the ground.**

**"I feel better now..." Kagome was in a better mood.**

**"No your not! I can still see that your hurt!" Kagome's mom was going to make Kagome forget about the good-for-nothing baka that broke her daughters heart.**

**"I'm okay mom! and I'm serious." Kagome forced herself to smile but it was still a painful smile.**

**Inuyasha**

**"INUYASHA!! Your such a baka! Don't you ever know how to say things nice and you should have been glad that Kagome wasn't dead! Go and say sorry!" Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara had found Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's group.**

**"Keh! Why should I all? I said was true!" Inuyasha was as stubborn as before.**

**"Even if its true! Find a nice way of saying things." Miroku said in his clam voice.**

**"Keh! Is there another way of saying that Kagome isn't good enough for me?" Inuyasha was sure acting like a jerk. **

**_'WHAT?! Why did you say that? Inuyasha, shes hot and you can mate her!' _his perverted youkai screamed_._**

**_"SHUT UP! I'm not going to mate Kagome! She's not worth my time!' _Inuyasha screamed back. **

**"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT?? KAGOME IS WAY TOO GOOD FOR YOU!" Shippo shouted wanted to protect Kagome but had earned himself a punch in the head by Inuyasha. **

**"Don't hit Shippo I think he's right! Your not good enoguh for Kagome!" Sango shouted in Inuyasha ears. **

**"Who cares about what you think." Inuyasha snorted. He looked away.**

**"Lets go to Kagome! Oh and remember she has the shards." Miroku reminded the rude hanyou.**

**"Keh! I don't care if you stay or leave! Just remember to give me back the shards Kagome holds!" Inuyasha was a clueless rude baka.**

**"Kirara lets go!" Sango shouted. **

**Kirara tranformed and hissed at Inuyasha then let Sango, Miroku and shippo on her back.**

**Kagome**

**"Hey lets go to the amusement park!" Souta suggested walking into the kitchen where Kagome and his mom was.**

**"Oh let's go!" Kagome was excited to forget about Inuyasha.**

**"Kagome! Kagome! Where are you??" Kagome heard someone calling for her outside.**

**Kagome walked outside and was suprised to see Sango, Miroku, Kirara and alittle boy.**

**"Oh my god! Why are you here?" Kagome ran to give everyone a hug.**

**"Kagome, who are these people?" Kagome's mom asked.**

**"This is Sango, Mioku and Kirara." Kagome introduced everyone except the little boy since she didn't even know who he was. He looked about seven years old and had light brown hair, with green eyes.**

**"And the little boy?" Mama asked in concern.**

**"Shippo." Shippo introduced himself.**

**"Shippo? But you'****re a human." Kagome was so confused.**

**"I have a demon and a human form. I didn't want to tell anyone but I just transformed when we jumped threw the well." Shippo explained.**

**"Aw you'****re so cute in your human form!" Kagome teased. She pinched his cheeks. **

**"I'll let you borrow some of my clothes Sango. Miroku can borrow some of the neighbors. Shippo you look fine." Kagome said walking to the neighbors to borrow some clothes for the monk.**

**"Thank you so much!" Kagome had returned with Miroku's clothes and Sango can changed into a school outfit like Kagome's.**

**"We'r****e going to the amusement park.**** It'****s awesome and you'****re**** coming!" Kagome was excited to spend time with her friends.**

**"Uh... sure..." Sango didn't know what an amusement park was but to cheer Kagome up she would do anything.**

**"Let's go!" Souta ran ahead towards the amusement park.**

**"Wow! This is amazing!" Miroku was staring at the rollercoasters and rides.**

**"Which should we go on?" Kagome asked the group.**

**"I'll take Souta and Shippo while you teenagers can ride the rollercoasters." Kagome's mama said bringing Souta and shippo towards kid games.**

**"You guys have to ride this one!" Kagome pointed to the biggest rollercoaster there.**

**"Sure!" Sango was excited but Miroku seemed to be scared.**

**They walked to the line and Miroku turned pale. **

**"If you don't want to you can stay here." Kagome suggested and Miroku nodded stepping out of the line and towards the railing.**

**Once Sango and Kagome were off the rollercoaster, Sango puked.**

**"Gross! That was fun! Are you ok Sango?" Kagome was bent over to talk to Sango.**

**"Wow! That was fun! But its way to fast." Sango replied.**

**Miroku walked over with Kirara's kitten form in his arms.**

**After an hour at the amusement park everyone met up at entrance.**

**They walked home and grandpa was standing at the door waiting.**

**"Kagome I heard all about it. ****I have a present for you! It's a..." **

* * *

Oooooooooooo... cliffhanger! he he I hate cliffhangers tho this is a good one! XD

I wonder what it is... hmm... well i know... REVIEW PLEASE and ill write my story faster!


	6. Miroku's Stupidness

This is chapter 6! yay!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha!

( ) my thoughts

" " talking

' ' thinking

**

* * *

****Chapter 6**

**Kagome**

**"It's a.." Grandpa paused for effect.**

**"A? A what gramps?" Kagome was to excited to let her grandpa pause in the middle of his sentence.**

**"An Ipod touch! It 36GB and its yours!" Grandpa waited for Kagome expression but only got a "huh?" **

**"Huh? What's that?" Kagome asked.**

**"Only the newest version of the Ipod and this is the American version were its slimmer! And I don't get anything gramps?" Same greedy Souta asked sadly.**

**"Well, Kagome is sad and you seem like your not... But I still love you equally so I got you an Ipod touch only 16GB."Gramps didn't want to disappoint Souta so a 16GB cheered him up right away, well after he complained.**

**"Aw! Well at least I got one!" Souta tore the box up and took out the Ipod like it was heaven.**

**Kagome slowly opened hers and once she saw it, her eyes widened. It had pink crystals all over the back where it spelt Kagome and it was black.**

**"Wow! Now that is nice!" Sango peeked over Kagome's shoulders.**

**Miroku grabbed Sango back into a hug from behind and he wispered into her ear, "This outfit make your chest look bigger and I like it. Wear it more often?" Miroku earned himself a slap across the face leaving a hand print by Sango.**

**Kagome sighed.**

**Inuyasha**

**"Your pathetic! You get all lazy and sad when that human girl isn't here. Pathetic!" Sesshomaru had a point Inuyasha barely fought in any battles and was always going towards the well.**

**"Keh! Leave me alone won't ya?" Inuyasha was still stubborn at least towards him brother.**

**Kagome**

**Miroku caught a sight of a young pretty girl and dashed towards her got on his knees and asked her to marry him.**

**"Will you be my wife?" Miroku pleaded.**

**"Um.. Do I know you?" The young girl asked.**

**Sango's face turned bight red and you could almost see smoke coming out of her ears.**

**"Sad but no. It doesn't matter if I know you or not... I got lost in your beautiful eyes and I can't seem to find my way back to earth." Miroku stared at her chest, he couldn't look at her face since to him it seemed so big.(PERVERT!)**

**"Let me repeat. Who the hell are you?" the girl questioned, looking at him with her clueless eyes. **

**"My name is Miroku. Will you bear my children?" he asked her, hopefully. Sango's anger rose along with the sadness. **

**"Ewww! No way in hell! Sorry _Miroku_ but I'm taken." she answered. She looked down the street.**

**"You're already mated?!" he asked, cluelessly. **

**"Mated?? No! Ugh, just leave me alone, hentai." she shouted, trying to get away from him.**

**Suddenly, a rather tough-looking guy appeared out of nowhere. "What's happening babe?" he asked his girlfriend.**

**"That lecher is trying to hit on me!" she cried, running behind the tough guy. Miroku gulped. Oh boy.**

**After a couple of minutes, the couple left. "And stop starring at my chest!" they girl yelled before giving her man a kiss.**

**Miroku's body ached. He was just beaten up for hitting on someone else's girlfriend.**

**"Serves you right." Sango puffed, walking towards Kagome. She had been watching the whole time and her heart ached. Miroku wasn't worth it.**

**"Sango...help me..." he cried to his beloved, even though he just tried to steal someone else's girl.**

**"No way in hell." she mocked the girl.**

**"Hey! Want to go try out my Ipod? You can pick some music and listen to them with me!" Kagome asked happier.**

**Sango's face lit up "Sure! Let's ditch Miroku."**

**"Totally!" Kagome helped Sango up and they walked to Kagome's room with her computer in it.**

**Once the Ipod was connected to the computer, Itunes poped up.**

**"I think we have to buy the music, but I'm broke." Kagome sighed but looked through the book and found an Itunes card and it was 100 dollars! **

**"Let's put the card into our itunes account!" Kagome started pressing number, once she was done she searched some Avril Lavigne songs.**

**"Who's that?" Sango asked.**

**"Oh I like her songs even though most are in English but I heard she had a Japanese one." Kagome explained.**

**"Your so lucky to have one of these there so cool." Sango said staring at the Ipod.**

**Kagome nodded.**

**"Oh! I found it! Listen to this!" Kagome said turning on the volume.**

**_'Hey Hey anoko wa imaichi, Ne ne atara shii koi shiyoh, Hey hey atashi no teki ja nai, No way no way, himitsu ja nai, Hey hey atashi yamete ageru...'_**

**Kagome began to sing along then Sango joined in.**

**"Hey hey anoko wa imaichi, ne ne atara shii koi shiyoh!" kagome and Sango jumped around the room singing.**

**Kagome and Sango ran outside and sat at the bench to listen to Kagome's Ipod.**

**"Let me hear you say hey hey hey!"**

**"Hey hey hey!"**

**"Alright, now let me hear you say hey hey ho!"**

**"Hey hey ho!"**

**"I hate it when a guy doesn't get the door, even though I told him yesterday and the day before." Kagome and sang laughing and joking around.**

**Inuyasha had missed Kagome and gone through the well.**

**"Let me hear you say hey hey hey!" Kagome sang.**

**"Uh... hey hey hey?" Inuyasha replied.**

**Sango and Kagome turned around.**

**"What are you doing here?" Kagome asked turning her head.**

**Sango went to sit at the door step to watch in case Kagome needed her.**

**"Well I uh... thought about what I did and I uh... guess I um... miss you..." Inuyasha stumbled.**

**"So you actually missed me?" Kagome asked.**

**"Yeah I guess." Inuyasha replied.**

**"Do you even know what you did?" Kagome was going hard on him.**

**"Yes. I called you pathetic and worthless." Inuyasha answered.**

**"Well if you feel that way about me then why did you come back?" Kagome questioned.**

**"What? I don't feel that way I said it before but I want to say sorry!" Inuyasha shouted.**

**Kagome turned around and ran to give inuyasha a hug.**

**"I still hate you for saying those things." Kagome said hugging Inuyasha.**

**"Fine! Kagome I'm sorry." Inuyasha leaned down to give Kagome a kiss.**

**"Kagome... I love you." Inuyasha whispered.**

**Kagome hugged on tighter.**

**Sango watched enviously.**

**Kagome and Inuyasha.**

**"I love you too." Kagome kissed Inuyasha.**

**"Souta!" A boy with brown hair and green eyes about 17 walked towards Kagome and Inuyasha.**

**"Hey do you know where Souta is?" The boy asked.**

**Kagome turned around. "He's inside and who are you?"**

**"The names Nikko." Nikko began to walk to the house.**

**Souta ran out. "Nikko! what are you doing here?"**

**"Hey! dude, is Amaya here?" Nikko asked.**

**"Amaya-chan? No, why?" Souta answered.**

**"Oh she didn't come home from school yet." Nikko caught a glance of Sango sitting at the door step, he couldn't take his eyes off her but he had to go search for his younger sister.**

**Souta ran back into the house.**

**"Souta who was that?" Sango asked.**

**"Oh his name is Nikko he's Amaya-chan's, my girlfriend's, older brother. He's seven-teen." Souta answered.**

**Sango was 16 and Nikko was a year older. Sango liked Nikko since she couldn't stop thinking of him.**

**Evening**

**"Oh Inuyasha's here." Kagome's mom said with glee.**

**Everyone was at the table to eat. **

**"Will someone introduce me to these people?" Gandpa asked looking at Kagome.**

**"Oh! This is Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Souta." Kagome joked around.**

**"I know Souta. He's my grandchild." Grandpa began to eat.**

**Everyone began to eat.**

**After they were all done Kagome's mom took care of the dishes.**

**Sango and Shippo were sleeping in Kagome's room in sleeping bags. Inuyasha slept beside Kagome.**

**Miroku slept in the living room.**

**Souta, Grandpa, and Kagome's mom slept in their rooms.**

**Kagome's room.**

**"I don't think you should be sleeping with me Inuyasha." Kagomne whispered.**

**Inuyasha held onto Kagome. "But I want to." Inuyasha kissed Kagome's forehead.**

**Sango**

**_'I can't stop thinking of Nikko! What's happening to me? I love his voice, his hair, eyes, and he's so buff.' _Sango couldn't think of anything but Nikko.**

**Amaya and Nikko's fanily.**

**"Amaya where were you?" Nikko asked.**

**"I was in the attic all along!" Amaya got ready for bed.**

**"Brother I'm sorry to make you worry." Amaya walked over and gave Nikko a hug.**

**"Good night Amaya." Nikko went into his room and Amaya went into hers.**

**_'Mom and Dad aren't home yet. Another long day at work I guess. Who was that girl sitting at the door step? She looked so sad. But I love her black hair and chestnut brown eyes. Though I would love to get to know her. Why can't I stop thinking about her?' _Nikko thought about Sango before he slept and dreamed about her**

* * *

Aww looks Sango and Nikko can't stop thinking of each other! Poor Miroku...eh not really. serves him right to lose his girl because of his pervertedness.. I wonder what happens in the next chapter... Oh to give a hint its going to be all lovey dovey stuff. :D


	7. The mall experience

hi. Ok this is chapter 7 of Twist in Love. Yay! Umm...i have this HU-UGE writer's block and I can't write at all. sorry for the delay. So my sister, Sexii-Kittyyy will be taking over for a while till I get my groove back.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Ok, I wrote the first part you see. But the ending shall be of my sisters. And I will tell you if the next chapters are of hers too. ok please read and enjoy and SO SORRY for the delay!

**

* * *

******

Chapter 7

**"Kids! Wake up its break-fast time!" Kagome's mom called from downstairs.**

**"Coming mom!" Kagome shouted in return.**

**"Inuyasha, Sango, Shippo wake up." Kagome walked over and gave everyone a little shake, but when she got over to Inuyasha he grabbed her to hug her.**

**"Good morning." Inuyasha greeted wanting to give a kiss but Kagome rejected him.**

**"Morning breathe! No I mean dog breathe." Kagome pinched her nose and everyone started to laugh except Inuyasha his face turned beat red.**

**"Do you have to say something that mean right in the morning?" Inuyasha asked Kagome turned her head pinching her nose.**

**"Brush your teeth! We have extras for everyone!" Kagome walked to the washroom and got everyone a tooth brush.**

**Everyone took turns to use the washroom Kagome was first.**

**"You kids ready to have break-fast yet?" Kagome's mom shouted one more time.**

**"Coming!" Kagome shouted running down the stairs with everyone following.**

**"Wow this is the biggest family I had since... never." Kagome's mom watched as everyone ate.**

**"Mom here have some food." Kagome made some food for her mom but her mom refused.**

**"I already ate when you kids were getting ready to come down." Kagome's mom answered.**

**Sango**

**_'I wonder what Nikko's doing. Oh my KAMI! Why am I always thinking of Nikko... I didn't even talk to him but i kept seeing that he was staring at me...' _Sango shook her head. _'I gotta stop thinking of him!' _Sango thought.**

**"Is something wrong my beloved Sango?" Miroku asked trying to get Sango to talk to him.**

**"HMF! Can someone tell Miroku I don't want to talk to him." Sango asked even with Miroku only sitting right accross from her.**

**"Sango I'm sorry please forgive me!" Miroku pleaded.**

**"No! Not after what you did! Your never serious about me!" Sango stood up and stormed out the front door with Miroku following her tail.**

**"Leave me alone!" Sango shouted pushing Miroku.**

**"Sango I said I'm sorry what do I have to do?" Miroku got on his knees.**

**"Nothing! just leave me alone! I don't want to talk to a jerk! This is why I will NEVER marry you!" Sango walked over to a log outside and sat down.**

**Miroku ran over and gave Sango a hug. ****"Please forgive me Sango! I know I was wrong forgive me!"**

**"Leave me alone!" Sango pushed Miroku away.**

**"Sango so that's her name." Nikko had walked by and over heard the fight.**

**"Hey! Stay away from Sango! If she doesn't want to talk to you, you can't force her to!" Nikko ran over and pushed Miroku away from Sango.**

**"Nikko..." Sango murmured.**

**"Yeah?"**

**"Why did you do this for me?" **

**"Because I hate to see a women getting forced to do something."**

**"HEY! WHO ARE YOU?!" Miroku shouted at the man that pushed him down. "This is my fiancee!" Miroku walked over to Sango and put his hand on her side and pulled her near him.**

**"Get away from me! And I'm not your 'Fiancee'!" Sango said making a disgusted face.**

**"Stay away from Sango!" Nikko walked in between Sango and Miroku.**

**"Don't ignore my question! WHO ARE YOU!?" Miroku shouted in Nikko's face.**

**"Ewww... Morning breathe did you brush your teeth? And I'm Nikko!" Nikko pinched him nose which made Miroku turn beat red.**

**"He had to sleep on the couch so he didn't get a chance to." Sango explained.**

**"Sango you don't need to explain to a stranger!" Miroku said.**

**"Hey! Stop fighting we can hear you guys from inside! Oh hey Nikko." Kagome greeted.**

**"Would ****you like a drink?" Souta asked running out.**

**"Thanks but no thanks." Nikko refused.**

**"I would like one! Um.. Water would be nice!" Miroku demanded.**

**"Not for you! You don't have any manners!" Kagome and Souta asked Nikko to come inside leaving Miroku outside alone since Sango follow****ed Nikko.**

**"What about me?" Miroku asked but didn't get an answer.**

**Miroku sat down on the bench. Inuyasha watched as hopeless Miroku sat depressed. Making a decission Inuyasha walked outside.**

**"Sometimes you can't be so tough****on girls. They like it when you are serious about them and nothing can change your mind." Inuyasha sat beside Miroku.**

**"I am serious about Sango. ****I love her but she never believes me!" ****Miroku sighed.**

**Inuyasha, not knowing what else to say pinched his nose when he smelt Miroku's breath and walked inside.**

**"Miroku? Are you ok?" Sango asked from the door.**

**"SANGO! I'm so sorry about what I did! Forgive me!****I know that I don't act like I'm serious about you but I love you!" Miroku walked over.**

**"Well first can you brush your teeth?" Sango handed him a tooth brush.**

**"Sure." Miroku ran upstairs to brush his teeth.**

**Everyone laughed.**

**"Hey lets go shopping!" Kagome suggested.**

**"Ok"**

**"Can I buy a Game?" **

**"S****ure."**

**"Lets go."**

**"Um.. sure."**

**"Anything you want Kagome."**

**"I better get going.****" Nikko said standing up.**

**"Come shopping with us! You have money right?" Sango asked.**

**"If it's ok with everyone else. And yes I have money." Nikko asked.**

**"Sure!" Everyoe answered.**

**"let's go!" Souta shouted.**

**"Wait for me!" Miroku ran down the stairs to get caught up with everyone.**

**At the mall**

**"Wow! what is this?" Sango asked.**

**"The mall." Nikko answered. He took a deep breath.**

**Nikko grabbed Sango's hand and pulled her over to a jewelry shop after they left to look at key chains.**

**"Look at them!" Miroku whispered to Inuyasha.**

**"You lost Sango to someone we just met." Inuyasha laughed.**

**"It's not funny!" Miroku walked over to the**** jewerly shop an****d bought a red bracelet for Sango since it was her favourite colour.**

**"Sango this is a gift for you." Miroku handed Sango the bag.**

**She stared at it. Then, giving him a look turned her back. "Miroku, I can't have it."**

**"Why not?" he asked, hurt. He pulled her away from Nikko. **

**She flung his arm off her, as if he was a feather. "Miroku! I can't wear jewelry. I'm a demon slayer. Demons would go after it. And then I would lose it. Give it to one of your girlfriends, I don't care. But I DON'T want it!" With that she walked away, feeling proud of herself. Sango walked beside Nikko which held her hand again.**

**"Did you dump him?" Nikko asked. Asked looking up from the magazine he was looking at. **

**Sango smiled. "I guess." She actually didn't know what 'dumping' was but by the words she could tell that it meant something bad. After all, a dump was just garbage. So if she had 'dumped' him, wouldn't that mean she just threw him away? And that's exactly what she wanted to do.**

**Nikko laughed. "What did he do for such a beautiful girl**** like you to get angry at him for?"**

**She shrugged. "Be a hentai." Then, with a look of dread she added, "I hope you're not one too."**

**This time he laughed louder. "Well, hope is a good thing. No, I'm not one. Don't worry."**

**Relief washed over her and she felt her heart burst with a feeling she didn't know. **

**"What do you think of this magazine?" he asked her, holding up a _Peoples._**

**"Ummm..." **

**"It's for you. I know how girls love celebrities and stuff. This is a good one for you to pass time." he then blushed. "My, umm, sister told me. I must sound lame huh?"**

**Sango giggled. "Not at all. This is so thoughtful! Thank you."**

**He smiled at her and took her into the store to buy it.**

**Kagome sighed in happiness. "Sango's getting along with him well."**

**"A little too well." Inuyasha huffed, looking away. They were leaning against the wall directly across from the book store. **

**"Why can't you be happy for her? And why can't you be thoughtful and sweet like him?" Kagome asked, walking towards Sango.**

**"Kagome! Wait!" Inuyasha cried and tried to dodge all the shoppers to catch up with her. Then, he eyed something in a window he knew Kagome would shriek for. "I don't want her to scream...but at least it's from happiness and surprise." he muttered, walking inside.**

* * *

**After they had shopped for about an hour, and Kagome and Sango's arms were loaded with bags, they decided to get some ice cream.**

**"I want vanilla!" **

**"I want chocolate! No, strawberry! No, chocolate and strawberry!"**

**"What do you want, Sango?" Nikko asked, looking into her eyes. **

**She nearly melted. All of his attention was on her, and she never had that before. Also, she never had tasted ice cream. "Umm, well, you choose for me." **

**His face lit up. "I know a great flavour! I hope you like it!" He rushed into line to get the ice cream.**

**"You're so _lucky_, Sango!" Kagome said, smiling sheepishly. Kagome eyed Inuyasha but he was too busy stuffing something into his jean pockets and muttering something along the lines of "stupid stupid clothing of humans."**

**Kagome sighed. "Be right back. I'm gonna get some too. And some for Inuyasha."**

**Sango smiled. She felt as if she belonged to this century and realized with disappointment that she wasn't.**

**Nikko came back, holding onto two similar cones. "Here." he said, handing her one.**

**Sango took it. "Thank you. What flavour?"**

**"You'll see. Take a lick." he answered, licking his ice cream.**

**She cautiously licked her ice cream. "Oh!" she let out, surprised. It was delicious! "What's this called?"**

**He looked at her and laughed. "You don't know orange sorbet?"**

**Sango's cheeks burned a bright red and she shook**** her head. "It's yummy though."**

**He laughed again and pulled her in for a quick embrace.**

**Sango relaxed. He wasn't judging her! **

**Kagome sat down beside her. "Ooo, that looks yummy."**

**Inuyasha staggered over. "Is that for me?" **

**Kagome stuffed him his ice cream. "Your welcome." she said when she realized he had not thanked her before diving in.**

**"Sorry." he muttered and continued to lick. "Thanks. This is great!"**

**Kagome laughed at his eagerness to get all the flavour. "No problemo."**

**Once they had finished, Sango noticed that Miroku wasn't around to bug her. '_Probably off trying to get someone else to marry him.'_ she thought, and found herself close to tears. She shook her head to get them away.**

**"What's wrong?" Nikko asked. "Are you feeling ok?"**

**She smiled a fake smile. "Yeah."**

**"Ok." he smiled a half-smile. Inside he knew that she wasn't ok like she claimed to be but what could he do? Suddenly he grabbed Sango's hand and pulled her to a store called _Garage. _Once they were inside Sango's eyes widened.**

**"What do you want? It's on me." Nikko walked around the store holding Sango's shopping bags since she was grabbing alot of clothes on her way around.**

**"Um... I think I'll need to try these on." Sango walked over to the changing room to change.**

**"Let me join you." Nikko joked walking into the changing room with Sango which she pushed him out.**

**"Don't be such a hentai." Sango shut the door with a slam.**

**Once she walked out she was wearing a jean-mini-skirt with a pink halter top.**

**Nikko's jaw dropped to the floor. "Oh wow... Sango you look hot."**

**"Hot? Well do you like it?" Sango asked clueless.**

**"Yea! Try on something else." Nikko pushed Sango back into the changing room. _'H_****_ow lucky am I? I dig this girl and shes freaking hot!'_**

**Sango tried on several pairs and she ended up buying a jean-mini-skirt, a pleaded mini-skirt, a pink halter top, a green strapless top, two skinny jeans, 3 graphic tops, a purple sweater and a jean short-short, in a total of 1200 yens.**

**"Wow your going to make me poor!" Nikko joked even though he used his credit card.**

**"Well I'm sorry." Sango said with her sorry eyes that glow.**

**"Well we better get going." Nikko said pulling Sango towards the food court where they found them self ditched by the group. **

**"Where's everyone?" Sango asked.**

**"Um... let's go look around." Nikko dragging Sango by the arms around the mall.**

**"NIKKO! YOUR GOING TO DIE!! Don't lay another hand on Sango!" Miroku shouted ready for battle.**

**"Um... What?" Nikko asked confused when he found himself cornered by Inuyasha and Miroku.**

**"We were looking for you!" Inuyasha shouted about to pull his sword out when Kagome grabbed his hand which made him stop in his tracks.**

**"Inuyasha! He's a human! Your going to kill him." Kagome hissed at Inuyasha.**

**"The point Kagome." Inuyasha tried to grab his sword a second time.**

**"Stop!" Sango shouted stepping in front of Nikko with her arms spread out.**

**"Sango step aside so I can kill him for stealing you from me!" Miroku shouted.**

**"I was never yours! And don't try killing him!" Sango defended her soon-to-be boyfriend.**

**"What's going on?" Nikko asked totally confused.**

**"Nikko... I'm not from here. I'm different, no we are all different. In a way that will scare you away." Sango tried to explain.**

**"Don't worry. Everyone's different in a way." Nikko said conforting Sango but she pulled away.**

**"I'm sorry but I'm from fi-" Sango tried to explain completely but got cut off by Kagome.**

**"Sorry Nikko we gotta go!" Kagome shouted pushing the group out of Nikko's hearing her whisper.**

**"What are you doing? I want to tell him the truth about me!"**

**"Well if you do he'll call the police and they will kill you!"**

"He won't do that!"

**"You can't trust just anyone with this secret!" **

**"Fine! Well at least bring me back to feudal Japan."**

**"Fine!"**

**Kagome and the gang went home with Nikko following without anyone noticing.**

**At Kagome's house**

**"YOUR SO CRAZY! you can't trust him! We don't know him enough to!" Kagome shouted with Sango sitting on the couch, but before she got to say anything Inuyasha pushed her a side.**

**"Nikko?! How can you trust him?" Inuyasha shouted.**

**"I... I..." Sango murmured.**

**Miroku pushed Inuyasha a side which made Kagome and Inuyasha fall.**

**"HEY!" Kagome shouted when Inuyasha helped her up.**

**"Nikko can't be trusted! Hi****s smirk is untrustworthy!" Miroku shouted getting pushed down by Shippo.**

**"And how dare you people leave me and Souta and Kagome's mom at the mall?!" Shippo asked when the gang burst into laughter but Sango, she was crying.**

**"I... I wanted him to know... So when I go back to the fedaul era it wouldn't hurt him alot... I'm... I... I'm sorry if I want to say the truth! And I can trust him!" Sango ran out of the house bringing all her bags and clothes.**

**"SANGO!!" Miroku shouted running after Sango.**

**"Leave me alone! I'm going back!" Sango shouted.**

**"Well I live there too! Wait for me!" Miroku shouted catching up to Sango.**

**"Sango!" Miroku grabbed her arm.**

**Nikko was about to punch Miroku for touching Sango when Sango turned and hugged Miroku. Which stopped Nikko from moving.**

**"Miroku. I thought I could trust him! But everyone... everyone doubts him!" Sango shouted muffled from crying.**

**"It's ok let's go back to feudal Japan together." Miroku said comforting Sango.**

**Nikko fell to the ground hearing Fedual Japan. '_What?? I learnt this in school but is it real?? If so I'm following them I want to support Sango all the way! I... I love her..._****_' _Nikko thought getting up.**

**"Ok..." Sango said picking up her bags and walking into the well house. Nikko ran after them and stood at the door. Sango jumped in followed by Miroku. Nikko saw it all from a gap in the door. He opened the door and jumped in, the blue light surrounded him and it felt warm when he hit his butt on the ground. **

**Nikko looked up when the ceiling of the old well house which was replace by a blue sky with a few clouds. He got out of the well and looked around... _To be continued._**

* * *

Sorry I had to write **_To be continued._**I always wanted to write that XD.This is one of my longest chapters! After the ice-cream part I started to write not my sister Sexii-kittyy. Nikko got past the well! Uh-oh what will happen next? But at least we know that Nikko loves her but how will be deal with her being a 'demon slayer'?? Read on to find out. Oh and I got rid of my writers block! YAY!! Plz review and and tell yr friends to read it too, if you like it. Peace til next time.


End file.
